jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Kyle
Dies hier ist meine Diskussionsseite. Teilt mir einfach alles mit, was Ihr loswerden wollt: * Kritik * Fragen * Vorschläge * vielleicht sogar Lob Bild:;-).gif Ich möchte mich an die Jediquette halten und erwarte das auch von allen, die hier ihre Beiträge hineinschreiben, also bitte keine Beschimpfungen oder Ähnliches. Außerdem bitte ich euch darum, einzelne Beiträge für bessere Übersichtlichkeit mit Doppelpunkten oder Sternchen voneinander abzusetzen. Auf gute Zusammenarbeit! |} __TOC__ Zurück aus'm Pott... Hallo zusammen! Ja, auch jede Studienfahrt geht zuende, selbst wenn sie noch so klasse ist. Viel gesehen, viel geradelt und Erinnerungen für's Leben - das ganze war ein voller Erfolg. Nicht zuletzt auch für die Teilnehmer untereinander, der Lehrer mit eingeschlossen. Schöne Unterkünfte, gutes Essen und eine Menge lustiger Momente rundeten das ganze zu einem echten Highlight des 3. Oberstufenhalbjahres ab. Nun bin ich also wieder zurück aus dem Ruhrgebiet, und werde mich weiter meiner Arbeit hier widmen können. Liebe Grüße, Euer Kyle 22:36, 20. Sep. 2008 (CEST) :Willkommen zurück! Bild:--).gif Premia http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif Admin 22:38, 20. Sep. 2008 (CEST) :Auch von mir ein Willkommen zurück Bild:--).gif – Andro Disku 23:59, 20. Sep. 2008 (CEST) ::Herzlich willkommen zurück. Schön, wieder von dir zu lesen ^^ Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 00:16, 21. Sep. 2008 (CEST) Jedipedianer-Treff Hallo Kyle! Im IRC-Channel hast du ja gesagt, dass du eventuell an einem Treffen interessiert wärst. Wenn dem noch so ist, dann schau mal auf dieser Benutzerseite vorbei. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 22:01, 9. Nov. 2008 (CET) Was zum Knabbern Da ich nicht weiss, wo du die am liebsten hin haben willst, leg ich ihn dir mal hier auf den Boden. Darfst ihn gerne aufheben und irgendwoanders hinlegen... Pandora Diskussion 12:06, 17. Nov. 2008 (CET) :Hehe, vielen Dank. Ich denke ich lasse ihn einfach auf der Disku, schließlich zählt die Geste und nicht der Aufkleber - aufheben tu ich ihn natürlich. Bild:--).gif Liebe Grüße, Kyle 12:24, 17. Nov. 2008 (CET) Order of the Force Kritik(wird hoffentlich nicht sofort wieder gelöscht) Also ich fand es ziemlich kindisch von dir wie du dich im Order of the Force Thema benommen hast.Andere Leute als geisteskrank zu bezeichen entspricht nicht gerade deinen "Idealen" wie * Hilfsbereitschaft * Toleranz * Freundschaft Vielleicht solltest du das nächstemal lieber denken bevor du etwas schreibst.Sonst klingt deine ganze Mitgliederseite mehr als verlogen. Freundliche Grüsse Darth Seingalt (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 78.34.216.55 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 12:15, 13. Jan. 2009) :Hallo Darth Seingalt. Wie du siehst lösche ich deine Kritik nicht, das habe ich nicht nötig. Du findest also ich hätte mich kindisch benommen, weil ich gewisse Leute als nicht ganz klar im Kopf bezeichnet habe? (Ich bin mir im Übrigen sicher, dass ich "geisteskrank" so nicht verwendet habe.) Kurz zuvor hatte ich eine Email von jemandem erhalten, der sich als der Order of the Force zugehörig bezeichnete. Anhand des Inhalts dieses Schreibens hätte wohl kaum jemand anders geurteilt als ich, nämlich dass der Verfasser offensichtlich einen Schaden hat. Bei dem was dort mir gegenüber geäußert wurde und dem dazu angeschlagenen Ton haben die drei von dir oben zitierten Tugenden für mich ein Ende. Da er sich als einer von ihnen zu erkennen gab, habe ich mich anschließend dagegen ausgesprochen, Order of the Force einen Auftritt in der Jedipedia zu gestatten. Dies als "kindisch" zu bezeichnen und mir zu empfehlen, ich solle vor meinen Beiträgen "lieber denken" halte ich vor diesem Hintergrund für absolut lächerlich. Gruß, Kyle 14:55, 13. Jan. 2009 (CET) Älteres UC Hallo Kyle, ich möchte dich gerne darauf hinweisen, dass du in den Artikel „Gungans“ schon vor über einen Monat eine UC-Vorlage eingefügt hast, ihn jedoch seitdem nicht mehr bearbeitet hast. Möglicherweise findest du ja noch Zeit, weiter an dem Artikel zu arbeiten. Wenn du aber keine Gelegenheit oder keine Lust mehr hast, weiter an ihm zu arbeiten, bitte ich dich im Namen der Jedipedia, die Vorlage zu entfernen. So wird anderen Benutzern die Chance gegeben, die Seite wieder frei zu bearbeiten. Gruß – Andro | Holonet 19:09, 19. Jan. 2009 (CET) :Hallo Andro. Ich werde daran weiter arbeiten, keine Sorge. Wäre ja noch schöner den jetzt fallen zu lassen... Bild:;-).gif Gruß, Kyle 22:11, 19. Jan. 2009 (CET) ::Ich wollte dich nur darauf hingewiesen haben. Dann viel Vergnügen beim Erweitern Bild:--).gif – Andro | Holonet 17:40, 20. Jan. 2009 (CET) :::Bitte achte auch drauf, dass Raumschiff noch UC ist. Kit Diskussion 18:49, 2. Jun. 2010 (CEST) Königliches Raumschiff Hi Kyle, vielleicht kannst du hier ja noch was für den Artikel rausholen, wenn du Zeit und Lust hast. Ein paar Einzelheiten sind bestimmt drin. Der Name des leitenden Designers, oder dass die letzten vier Könige vor Veruna ein anderes benutzt haben, so Einzelheiten. Wenn nicht, kann ich das auch machen bei Gelegenheit... irgendwann. Aber ich denke du hast bei deinen Artikeln den besseren Überblick. Eines der Bilder hab ich schon in den Artikel gepackt. Hoffe, du kannst damit was anfangen. Gruß, -- [[Benutzer:Sol|''Sol]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Sol|(catch me)]] 02:58, 28. Jan. 2009 (CET) :Vielen Dank für den Hinweis, Sol. Werde mal sehen was sich da noch machen lässt. Bild:;-).gif Gruß, Kyle 13:22, 28. Jan. 2009 (CET) Herzlich willkommen |- |} Gib uns ein Feedback zu dieser Nachricht : :-P --'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!)' 14:35, 11. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Wahl zum Administrator Hallo Kyle, im Namen der Administratoren der Jedipedia möchte ich dir mitteilen, dass wir dich gerne im Team dabei haben möchten. Deshalb möchte ich dich fragen, ob du die Wahl annimmst. Lieber Gruß Premia Admin/Diskussion 03:17, 3. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :Aber sicher. Ich nehme eure Entscheidung gerne an. Gruß, Kyle 13:36, 3. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::Freut mich, dich im Admin-Team zu begrüßen, Kyle. Bild:--).gif Auch an dieser Stelle zwei Hinweise: Du kannst hier deine Spezialgebiete und ggf. Aufgabenbereiche eintragen. Im Admin-Forum werde ich dich nach erfolgter Registrierung frei schalten. Auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit, Premia Admin/Diskussion 13:40, 3. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::Willkommen im Team!! Gruß--[[Benutzer:Yoda41|'Yoda41']] [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] 13:48, 3. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::::Auch von mir ein herzliches Willkommen im Team, Kyle. Auf weiterhin gute Zusammenarbeit. :) 13:43, 3. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::::Gratulation zur Wahl (auch wenn ich gegen dich gestimmt habe Bild:--).gif). Ich hoffe, dass sich meine Befürchtungen, du wärest zu wenig aktiv, nicht doch ergeben (kleine Aufforderung an dich ^^). 'Kit' Diskussion 14:40, 3. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::::::Viel Spaß bei deinen Aufgaben und gute Aktivität! – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 14:42, 3. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::::::Herzlichen Glückwunsch und auf eine gute, geminsame Arbeit an der JP. Gruß, [[Benutzer:Grand Army Of The Republic|'GAR']] [[Jedipedia:Move-Recht|''Move]] | ''Diskussion'' 14:57, 3. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::::::::Glückwunsch! Bild:;-).gif [[Benutzer:Juno|'Juno']] ''Diskussion'' 18:55, 3. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::::::::Glückwunsch Kyle! Ich bin froh, dass sie dich ausgesucht haben, und dass du es angenommen hast Bild:--).gif Viel Spaß als Jedipedia-Admin. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 19:14, 3. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::::::::::Auch von mir herzlichen Glückwunsch. Yoga '''Diskussion 20:58, 3. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Ein herzliches Dankeschön für die Aufnahme ins Admin-Team und die vielen Glückwünsche. Ich freue mich auf weitere Projekte und gute Zusammenarbeit. @Kit: Wir werden schon sehen ob deine Zweifel berechtigt waren... Bild:;-).gif Liebe Grüße, Kyle [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|Admin]] 20:03, 3. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Sperren Hi Kyle erst einmal noch herzlichen Glückwunsch als neuer Admin. Ich habe eine bitte an dich, könntest du diese IP: 213.209.81.253 sperren? Sie hat die Benutzerseite von Benutzer:Pre Vizsla komplett gelöscht. Wie man unter Versionen sehen kann. Gruß Boba Fett123 16:22, 5. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :Dankeschön. Die IP sollte erstmal keinen Ärger mehr machen. Gruß, Kyle [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|Admin]] 16:32, 5. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::Ok vielen Dank. Gruß Boba Fett123 16:53, 5. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Chat Blubb! – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'''Nahdar]] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 13:57, 9. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :Blubb. 01:08, 10. Aug. 2010 (CEST) ::Meld dich doch bitte bei Gelegenheit mal kurz. Danke. ^^ 02:32, 17. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :::Blubb! 19:41, 24. Sep. 2010 (CEST) ::::Blubb. Darth Schorsch (Diskussion / Ironie?) 18:23, 6. Okt. 2010 (CEST) :::::Blubb-blubb. 23:35, 6. Okt. 2010 (CEST) ::::::Blubb. 19:55, 18. Okt. 2010 (CEST) :::::::Blubb. Darth Schorsch (Diskussion / Ironie?) 00:12, 31. Okt. 2010 (CEST) ::::::::Blubb². 16:53, 31. Okt. 2010 (CET) :::::::::Blubb³. (Der war abgesprochen...) 19:22, 3. Nov. 2010 (CET) ::::::::::Blubb! Darth Schorsch (Diskussion / Ironie?) 22:28, 9. Nov. 2010 (CET) :::::::::::Blubber. 17:19, 1. Dez. 2010 (CET) ::::::::::::Blubb! Darth Schorsch (Diskussion / Ironie?) 16:54, 16. Jan. 2011 (CET) Gelöschte Bilder Hallo Kyle, ich möchte dich hiermit bitten, die soeben gelöschten Bilder wiederherzustellen. Es ist zwar soweit ich mich erinnern kann richtig, dass diese von minderer Qualität waren, aber in Abetracht der Tatsache, dass wir zur Zeit keine besseren haben, ist es sicherlich besser, schlechte Bilder zu präsentieren, als gar keine. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 17:35, 14. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :Da bin ich leider anderer Meinung. Eine Präsentation solcher Bilder schadet ja schon eher unserem Image, als dass es den Artikeln hilft. Was sich retten lässt wird von mir später aufbereitet. Liebe Grüße, Kyle [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|''Admin]] 17:38, 14. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::Es stimmt zwar, dass ein schlechtes Bild so eine Sache ist, aber um mich mal als Beispiel zu nennen, bin ich trotz allem immer froh um jedes Bild, auch wenn dieses keine gute Qualität aufweisen kann. Bei den ganzen Konsolenspiel ist das in der Regel ja auch etwas problematisch, aber für jemanden wie mich, der grundsätzlich wissen möchte, wie dieses oder jenes Fahrzeug aussieht, ist ein schlechtes Bild tatsächlich besser als keines. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 17:44, 14. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::Das verstehe ich natürlich. Trotzdem kann es nicht angehen dass dafür eine solche Bildqualität in Kauf genommen wird. Wie gesagt bemühe ich mich gerne um die Fälle, in denen sich etwas aufbereiten lässt, aber die Sache hat halt technisch ihre Grenzen. Kyle [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|Admin]] 17:51, 14. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::::Welche der Bilder glaubst du denn aufbereiten und so ''retten zu können? Meiner Meinung nach besaßen beispielsweise die Bilder aus Jedi Power Battles bereits eine für die Gegebenheiten hohe Qualität. Die Bilder gaben einen visuellen Eindruck von den Droiden, der vielen Lesern wichtig ist, um sich überhaupt an das weitere Anschauen eines Artikels zu begeben. Natürlich schaden Bilder die zu geringe Qualität vorweisen - das ist schon verständlich - doch finde ich, dass die Qualität dieser Bilder durchaus noch akzeptabel war. Zum Kommentar Rückansicht kann ich nur sagen, dass bei meinen Artikeln zu individuellen Droiden immer nur eine Rückansicht eingefügt werden kann, da diese notwendig ist, um überhaupt vom Namen des Droiden zu erfahren. Gruß - Backup Diskussion | B-Serie 18:21, 14. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::::Die betreffenden Rückansichten der beiden waren in diesem fall zB so unscharf, dass man sie nicht auseinanderhalten konnte. Beispiele für Bilder die ich gerade überarbeite sind unter anderem Datei:BB-201.jpg oder Datei:Ballonstadt von Yibikkoror 1.jpg. Die sind noch relativ groß und bieten deshalb gewisse Möglichkeiten. Bei einem nur etwa 100px breiten Screenshot, der überdies noch Unreinheiten aufweist, geht da beim besten Willen nichts mehr. Kyle [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|''Admin]] 18:27, 14. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Meine Baustelle Hey Kyle, ich komme nicht mehr auf meine Baustelle und erhalte, dann nach einiger Zeit eine Fehlermeldung mit folgendem Inhalt (Fatal error: Maximum execution time of 30 seconds exceeded in /is/htdocs/wp1121766_2M4ODG4NSS/www/wiki/includes/MagicWord.php on line 302). Kannst du mir sagen was da los ist. Gruß Boba Fett123 16:36, 20. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :Bei mir tritt dort etwas Ähnliches auf, wenn auch mit einer anderen Meldung. Wir hatten in letzter Zeit schonmal ein Problem mit einer Diskussionsseite, die aufgrund ihrer Länge beim Benutzer nicht verarbeitet werden konnte. Vielleicht ist das was ähnliches. Ich sehe nach was sich machen lässt. Kyle [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|Admin]] 16:40, 20. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::Hmm, es könnte natürlich sein, dass sie einfach zu groß ist, da es ja doch ziemlich auf die Größe zieht, den Inhalt zu ergänzen, wie ich es getan hab, doch wie sonst und falls es nicht zu beheben ist müssen wir die Seite löschen und ich muss das mit dem Inhalt ergänzen vergessen. Vor allen wenn ich das hier auch noch machen wollen würde. Danke das du dich drum kümmerst. Gruß Boba Fett123 16:46, 20. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::Wir konnten erstmal den Text retten. Wenn du möchtest kann ich ihn dir über die JP per mail zuschicken, dann ist der schonmal sicher. Der Fehler selbst sieht bislang nach einem Vorlagenproblem aus. Kyle [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|Admin]] 17:47, 20. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::::Ja wenn du das machen würdest bitte. Ansonsten kann ich ja auch erstmal persönlich auf meinem Rechner weiterarbeiten. Ist der Fehler zu beheben und wenn ja wie? Boba Fett123 17:49, 20. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::::Hat sich erübrigt, die Seite ist wieder da. Das mit der Mail wäre übrigens nicht gegangen weil du wohl "möchte keine mails von anderen Benutzern empfangen" eingestellt hast. Gruß, Kyle [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|Admin]] 17:56, 20. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::::::Supi danke euch hoffer es funktioniert jetzt. das mit den mails wusste ich nicht aber was muss man auch erstmal bestätigen, dass man Mails von anderen Benutzern empfangen möchte. Naja wie gesagt danke dir. Gruß Boba Fett123 18:22, 20. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::::::Noch eine Sache, wieso sind die Scrollboxen jetzt nicht mehr da? oder funktioniert es mit denen nicht? So finde ich es persönlich ein bischen naja, vor allem weil vor dem ersten eines jeden Buchstabens immer ein normales Sternchen steht. Boba Fett123 20:00, 20. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::::::Und das ist bei weitem nicht die einzige Scrollbox die nicht mehr geht , die auf meiner Benutzerseite und etlichen weiteren funktioniert nicht mehr. Boba Fett123 20:36, 20. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::::::Gar nichts ist war ein fehler von mir tut mir Leid. Boba Fett123 21:05, 20. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::::::::Kein Ding. Wenn bei dir noch weitere technische Probleme auftreten kannst du dich auch direkt an C-3PO wenden, er hat da schon eine Menge Sachen gelöst. Gruß, Kyle [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|Admin]] 21:20, 20. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::::::::Ok werde ich machen, hatte mich in dem Fall an dich gewendet, da du gerade online warst. Boba Fett123 19:55, 21. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Bongo Meine Änderung bei dem Artikel war echt unnötig! Ich habe mich in den Versionen verguckt und dachte die IP hat diesen Quatsch geschrieben, deswegen meine Änderung.--– [[Benutzer:Darth caedus forever|'Darth caedus forever']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Darth caedus forever 16:43, 23. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :Kein Thema. Kyle [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|Admin]] 18:10, 23. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Abwesenheit Ich werde ab morgen für zwei Wochen im Urlaub und daher abwesend sein. Was mich persönlich betrifft muss bis Mitte September warten, allgemeine Fragen und dergleichen können solange bei anderen Admins abgeladen werden... Bild:;-).gif Liebe Grüße, Kyle [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|Admin]] 15:14, 2. Sep. 2010 (CEST) :So, bin wieder da. Kyle [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|Admin]] 23:56, 18. Sep. 2010 (CEST) Aktivität Hallo Kyle, da mir in letzter Zeit aufgefallen ist, dass du zumindest in Sachen Bearbeitungen in der JP immoment nicht so aktiv bist, wollte ich mal wissen, inwiefern du hier rein guckst. Es soll keine Beleidigung sein, dass ich dir nicht Zutraue, hier regelmäßig zu sein, jedoch weißt du ja auch sicherlich noch, dass ich bei der Admin-Wahl gegen dich gestimmt habe, weil ich die Aktivität bezweifelt habe, weswegen ich ein besonderes Augenmerk auf dich habe. Bitte siehe es nicht so eng (was ich auch andere Benutzer bitte, nicht dass ich hier gleich runter gemacht werde für solche Unterstellungen). Von Ben weiß ich, dass du im nicht öffentlichen Bereich der Admins noch aktiv bist, also gehe ich stark davon aus, dass du auch hier öfters rein schaust. In der Hoffnung, bald mal wieder mehr von dir zu hören, vor allem von wegen neue Artikel oder Bearbeitungen (ich bin total geflasht von der Liste an ausgezeichneten Artikeln auf deiner Benutzerseite), 'KitDiskussion 20:45, 26. Sep. 2010 (CEST) :Hallo Kit. Du hast ganz Recht, in Sachen Artikelbearbeitung etc. mache ich mich im Moment eher rar. Du kennst sicher das Problem, dass man nicht immer so viel Zeit für alles hat, wie man gerne hätte. Mit Details kann ich dich daher wohl verschonen. Dennoch bin ich täglich auf der JP und beobachte das Geschehen. Meine Admin-Kollegen werden dir darüber hinaus bestätigen können, dass ich ständig an der internen Meinungs- und Entscheidungsfindung (Admin-Forum usw.) beteiligt bin. So sehr ich deine Skepsis verstehe - du hast sie ja beim Meinungsbild zur Admin-Ernennung schon dargelegt - so möchte ich doch betonen, dass ich keineswegs abwesend bin, nur weil ich gerade keine Zeit zum Schreiben habe. Und ja, ich hoffe auch dass sich das bald ändert und ich wieder an meinen Projekten weitermachen kann. Bild:;-).gif :Liebe Grüße, Kyle [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|Admin]] 00:02, 27. Sep. 2010 (CEST) ::Es ist schön zu hören, dass du noch aktiv bist (ich habe auch ncihts anderes erwartet eigentlich), wollte nur sicher gehen xP Mir war nur aufgefallen, dass deine letzten Bearbeitungen der Verweis auf die Abwesenheit und die Info, dass du wieder da bist, waren, und die lagen auch schon wieder eine Woche zurück. Ja, ich kenn das mit dem zu wenig Zeit haben, und hoffentlich ändert sich das bei dir auch bald (das ist nämlich immer die schlimmste Zeit xP). Ich wünsche dir viel SPaß bei deiner "verdeckten" admin-arbeit Bild:--).gif '''KitDiskussion 18:41, 27. Sep. 2010 (CEST) Mal ne Frage Ich habe mal ne Frage....ich kenne mich mit Wikia schon aus da ich auch auf Halopedia angemeldet bin....allerding weis ich hier leider nicht wie man Bilder hochläd...da der Editor doch etwas anderes ist. Wäre nett wenn du es mir sagen könntest. StrohMasterchef :Hallo StrohMasterchef. Alles was du zum Hochladen von Bildern wissen musst, findest du hier und im "Hochladen"-Fenster selbst. Tipp: Zum Unterschreiben benutzt man vier mal ~, ich glaube du hast eine vergessen. Bild:;-).gif Gruß, Kyle [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|''Admin]] 17:05, 20. Okt. 2010 (CEST) XJ-6 Hey Kyle, hab den Artikel jetzt korrigiert. Alle Rechtschreibfehler sind jetzt hoffentlich ausgemerzt. Ist super geworden, der Artikel . Gruß, [[Benutzer:Grand Army Of The Republic|'GAR']] [[Jedipedia:Move-Recht|''Move]] / ''Diskussion'' 19:28, 28. Okt. 2010 (CEST) :Vielen Dank. Kyle [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|''Admin]] 21:34, 28. Okt. 2010 (CEST) Es ist … … entgültig vollbracht! GAR ✉ 03:35, 13. Mär. 2011 (CET) Designprojekt und Navigations CMS darüber Hallo Kyle. Ich schreibe ein letztes mal hier, da ich dich sonst nicht erreiche, es bis zum nächsten Mal vergessen habe und ich in absehbarer Zeit nicht online bin. Kannst mir dann im Chat anworten. Ich habe gerade erst Rorrets Archiv der letzten Tage gesehen. Bevor ich zum Punkt komme, auch das ist sehr nützlich gewesen, dass er das quasi geloggt hat, so konnte ich es als inaktiver mitlesen. Wäre also gerade bei der Umwandlung eine gute Sache. Desweiteren wäre euer 1) vor zwei Jahren schon eine gute Sache gewesen. Das ist im Grunde genau der Schlüssel zu dem, was ich vorhin meinte. Das beispielhafte Typo3-CMS sorgt oben drüber für eine stilvolle und aufgeräumte Navigationsleiste, die auf einfachem Wege wahrscheinlich nicht direkt in das MediaWiki-CMS eingebaut werden kann. Damit das optisch stimmt, müsste nur das Wikimedia-Design angepasst werden, genau das habt ihr ja getan oder tut es gerade. Es würde sich also sehr anbieten. Das ganze hast du ja dokumentiert, geht jetzt nur darum, dass du nochmal verstehst wie ich es meine. Roger und out. 'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!)''' 03:11, 13. Jun. 2011 (CEST)